


Love Me Instead

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Curses, F/M, Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: Rick's upset that Morti decided to go out without his knowledge.





	Love Me Instead

Rick woke with a start, his hand that he was resting his head was numb and he pushed himself back slowly. He grumbled and stretched feeling his joints pop, he sighed before slumping back. The house was quiet since Beth and Jerry went out to fix what little of their marriage remained, Summer was at her friend’s house. Rick scoffed knowing full well that she was with her girlfriend but knowing that she wasn’t fully out yet he didn’t pressure the girl and Morticia….

Where is Morticia?

Now he started to wonder what happened to her, alarmed he sat up from his chair almost instantly, scowling at how the action hurt his hip. A hand on his hip, he started walking inside the house. The kitchen was empty and so is the living room, his granddaughter usually is watching T.V. or masturbating in her room so the scientist went up the stairs to check if she was.

Rick reached his granddaughter’s room to find it empty. He pondered where the girl could be, _‘What the fuck did Morticia do now?’_ There was a lot, did she touch his things? Was she kidnapped? Did she use his portal gun?

_‘Like father like fucking daughter.’_ He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. Nobody is allowed to touch his things, not Beth, not Summer, and definitely not Jerry. Morticia, on the other hand, knows not to mess with anything in his garage unless he’s there or if he told her to. Rick started speed walking down the stairs to go back to the garage.

_'If I see that bitch with my portal gun I swear I’m gonna-’_ The grandpa furiously pushed the door hard with his right hand that it slammed into the wall and the crooked lamp behind it. He started searching for his portal gun to see it neatly on top of an array of physics books, untouched.

Rick started to panic.

There is a lot of people who are willing to do almost anything to kill Rick Sanchez and most of them know about his little companion. _'But that doesn’t make sense. I don’t give a shit about my granddaughter.’_ He lied as he started making a mental list of who-could-possibly-do-such-a-thing to someone-smart- enough-not-to-mess-with-his-granddaughter.

Rick had three candidates until he heard a car pull up from his driveway. The head lights light went through the windows from the garage door, the sound of doors closing can be heard from where he stood. 'Beth and Jerry are early.’ He looked at the clock that read eleven-thirty pm.

Rick shook his head and went back to his original thought, grabbing his lab coat and portal gun. The gun whirred as he was about to shoot when he heard another sound coming from outside.

It sounded like a girl laughing.

_'What the fuck?’_ The genius thought as he lowered his portal gun to put it in his inside coat pocket. His eyebrows creased in confusion and then turning into frustration when he had come to the conclusion that it was Morticia who had snuck out without her parents’ permission.

Correction: Without **HIS** permission.

He was pissed but he hid it behind an indifferent expression before pressing a button to open the garage door.

The door rattled and made a huge noise that Morticia whipped her head to where the garage was, the door’s movement was slow as it made it’s way up but she could tell that her grandfather was there.

“Oh hey, Morticia, who’s that?” Jason, a guy she met when she was at Jessica’s party, asked. Morticia looked at him and back again to now fully see her grandfather standing in the dark, drinking from his flask and staring right where they both stood, she couldn’t see his face but she knew she was in trouble.

“Just my overbearing grandfather.” She told him, facing him again, smiling shyly up at him. Jason scratched the back of his head, “I hope I didn’t get you in trouble by pulling in on your driveway. I thought no one was home.”

“Yeah me too.” Morticia sighed out and looked at him apologetically. “Guess we could just hang out later?” She asked, almost hesitant, fearing that she might not see the sweet boy anymore but the junior only perked up and she let out a relieved sigh. “Sure! How about eight on Friday?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you once I sneaked out so you can pick me up.”

“Okay, then.” The boy started moving slowly backward, giving her a small but playful smile, “I guess I’ll see you around?” The freshman blushed but nodded, pushing the hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear. “Don’t…I get a goodbye kiss?” Jason gave her a flustered smile, confidence gone and out of the window and Morticia’s head shot up, her mouth agape and cheeks hotter than they were earlier.

Morticia doesn’t know if she wanted to kiss him but he did help her get home safely. With a bit more pondering she came to the conclusion that it’s the least she could do. She was about to walk towards him when she heard her grandfather’s gruff voice laced with venomous intent yet to be committed.

“Like hell, you would.”

Jason and Morticia both tensed at the protective voice of Rick, who was walking towards them, his stride never breaking until he was face to face with Jason who shot his hands up. The man she was with backed up until he hit his car door. “I didn’t m-mean any harm mister- sir.” Jason stuttered out, fear clear in his eyes.

Morticia put a hand on Rick’s arm before he advances again. “Rick, come on-” Her grandfather looked back at her, the moon shining on her face as she looked up at him, her eyes widened. It was dark but he was close enough for her to see it. Rick’s eyes screamed bloodshed, something she was accustomed to seeing whenever they were in a dangerous and unpleasant environment.

His lips were thin and his jaw moved, his unibrow was bent a bit in the middle and it showed how much he was trying to control himself. Morticia knew that Jason would be buried six feet underground if he didn’t leave soon so she turned to the junior that was no longer there. He was already in the driver’s seat and starting the car.

Rick turned around, pulling his arm away from Morticia’s grip to reach Jason’s car. He tapped the hood and crouched down to look at him through the window, his face gave an eerie calmness but his eyes reveal the storm that would be unleashed if he made the wrong move.

Jason didn’t know why he felt that he already had.

When he dropped his keys out of nervousness, he cursed, _'Why me?’_ The junior asked himself, before smiling nervously at the old man peering threateningly at him, gaze never breaking from him and Jason felt so trapped in the safety of his own car.

Rick made the gesture of 'roll down the window’ and with a shaky hand, Jason fumbled on his seat belt. Making sure to take his time to not face the inevitability of talking with the old man. _'All I wanted was a good fuck, dammit!’_ It unlocked eventually and he scooted to the passenger’s seat to roll down his window like Rick asked his hand sweating as he does so.

When the window rolled down fully, showing the face of the pathetic boy who looked ready to piss his pants. The little pussy wasn’t even near the damn window but it could do, Rick seized the opportunity to get through the window to grab Jason’s shirt and harshly pulling him out of the window.

“Grandpa Rick!” Morticia gasped in alarm, grabbing Rick’s long sleeve shirt to pull him away from Jason who’s body is halfway out of the window, his face close to Rick’s now menacing glare. It didn’t budge, despite his old age he was strong and Morticia knew this.

The junior has tears in his eyes now and Rick looked at the weeping boy in disgust, “Is this what you want Morticia?! A little bitch who can’t even fight for himself!?! A pussy?!” Rick mocked Jason as the other struggled from his harsh grip. The girl has glassy eyes, tears ready to pour as she bit her lip to force the tears and whimpers back.

“S-Stop it! Grandpa Rick, stop it!” She pleaded as she pulled on his clothes weakly to let Jason go. “You wanna end up like your mother Morti?! You wanna be stuck with a pathetic son of a bitch for the rest of your life!?!”

The girl shook her head, now letting her tears fall out, she sobbed. _'I just wanted to have fun, to live like a normal teenager. Why does he have to make it so hard?’_ Morticia wailed, letting go of her grandfather’s shirt to cover her eyes with her hands.

At the sound of his granddaughter crying he forced himself to calm. His thoughts were like a bullet, showing him many different ways to teach the little jackass a lesson for trying to steal what’s his.

Nobody is allowed to touch Rick’s things. Nobody. Not Beth, not Summer, not Jerry, and definitely not this little pussy ass motherfucker.

Rick, being gripped the boy’s shirt tighter, hoisting the junior up that half of his thigh is out. “Go near my fucking granddaughter ever again, I’m going to get rid of you myself, _comprende_?” He spat at the boy’s face and spit hit Jason’s face as he nodded vigorously even if he didn’t understand what the last word meant. Sweat and tears covered the boy’s face as he gripped Rick’s wrists.

_'Pathetic.’_ Rick thought as he let go of Jason. The junior fell face first into the cement and the scientist heard a sickening crack and knew the boy broke his nose. His mouth twitched upwards, he wasn’t satisfied but it was enough for the meantime.

“Scram, I don’t want to see your fucking face in my driveway.” He spat at the ground near Jason before turning to his wailing grandkid. He felt a pang of guilt but pushed it aside, he wasn’t done, there was a lot of things that still needed teaching.

Rick grabbed Morticia’s arm to lead her towards the garage. He could tell he woke up his neighbors but nobody dared bothered. They knew well enough to leave it alone or else they would be hurt in the crossfire. He could also hear the boy scrambling unsteadily to his feet to get away from them. ’

Rick, not letting go of Morticia, pressed the same button to close the garage door. When it was closed Jason’s car was no longer there. _'Good.’_ He thought.

“Wipe the snot off of your face, it’s disgusting.” Rick grabbed a napkin in one of inside coat pocket for Morticia to use. The stubbornly declined the gesture and decided to wipe her tears and snot with her arm.

“Whatever but that’s fucking gross.”

Morticia glared now, trying to force herself not to hiccup and cry more. “Why did you do that Rick!?” She yelled out, arms on her sides, she put one of her foot down hard on the cold grey cement. “You know why.” He said nonchalantly as if the earlier display never happened.

“No, I don’t Rick! You were being an asshole, Jason was just trying to be nice!” Came her defense and the scientist sighed out. “He was being anything but nice Morti, if only you aren’t stupid enough to realize that.” Rick shrugged off his coat and placed it on his desk chair.

“Shut up okay! I know I’m not the smartest person-”

“Duh.”

The comment made Morticia seethe, “- but that doesn’t mean you can belittle me! I have had enough!” Rick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Tired of the conversation already. “I don’t want to ever spend time with you again! I don’t want to be under your shoe and be treated like some- some dog who would follow you around and do whatever you want me to!” She shouted, face red. Rick just stood there while she hissed and screamed out profanities and waited.

“I hate you!”

The words were expected but it shouldn’t have left such an impact on him.

“I fucking hate you! Don’t ever talk to me again! I don’t want to see your face or your stupid inventions!” This shook Rick to the core but he gave nothing away as Morticia huffed and puffed.

“Go die!” She yelled, fresh tears formed, rolling down her cheek. Rick just stood there, arms still crossed but his shoulder had sagged. His earlier smug and prideful demeanor was replaced with feigned apathy. Morticia turned around to run up her room, still crying.

Rick let his arms fall to his sides, he stood there for a few minutes, letting his guilt consume him before grabbing his lab coat and portal gun. His earlier intentions gone, he grabbed his familiar flask and drank the contents in one go.

The genius did the coordinates and opened a portal, stepping in. Before he could go to the other side he heard a car pull up and yelling. _'Damn good timing.’_

**Author's Note:**

> https://morticialiscious.tumblr.com, my tumblr where i put my crap in.


End file.
